


April Fool

by kitrinlu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitrinlu/pseuds/kitrinlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes matters into her own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: write a drabble detailing a trick in any of the Common Rooms

Fred stood up, arms raised. "Listen up, everyone! We’re going to make this April Fool’s-" He gaped, his mouth moving silently. Clutching his throat, he looked positively murderous as the rest of the Gryffindors crowded around, shouting out questions and advice. But to no avail; Fred was silenced.

Hermione sat alone, her half-written essay forgotten. It had been surprisingly easy to perform the jinx. She had placed it on the common room itself; no one who uttered the words would be able to speak inside the room again, at least until tomorrow. She smiled to herself. Best April Fool’s ever.


End file.
